


sing me a song for the winter, baby

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of exr, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Musician/Dancer AU, backing dancer!grantaire, day five: christmas music, grantaire is unable to function when he's that tired, pop star!enjolras, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: “Enjolras,” Grantaire mumbles, face still mashed into the pillow, “Honey, come back tobed.”Enjolras obviously isn’t listening, if his answering hum is anything to go by; he’s sitting at the desk on the other side of the room, laptop open, and if Grantaire was awake enough to raise his head from the pillow, he’d see him furiously typing at a Google document.“Enjolras,”He says, again, more insistent this time, “C’mon. Bed.Sleep.”





	sing me a song for the winter, baby

“Enjolras,” Grantaire mumbles, face still mashed into the pillow, “Honey, come back to _bed.”_

Enjolras obviously isn’t listening, if his answering hum is anything to go by; he’s sitting at the desk on the other side of the room, laptop open, and if Grantaire was awake enough to raise his head from the pillow, he’d see him furiously typing at a Google document.

_“Enjolras,”_ He says, again, more insistent this time, “C’mon. Bed. _Sleep.”_

“Gimme a minute, babe,” He says, eyes still focused on the laptop as he types furiously, “Almost done, I promise.”  


Grantaire grumbles for a few more minutes, until Enjolras gives the keyboard a final _click_ and stands up, stretching. He’d meant to go back to bed _hours_ ago, but the time had gotten away with him as soon as he started developing his brand-new idea; it had been around midnight when he’d gotten up, but now the blinking, neon-green numbers of the alarm clock read 4:08 AM.

“Okay,” He yawns, and closes the laptop. “Done now. Sorry for waking you up, honey.”

“No, s’okay. Hi. What, uh, what you’re doin’?”  


Grantaire looks, and Enjolras has to put a lot of effort to restrain himself from actually saying it aloud, _adorable._ Blinking sleepily, wearing one of Enjolras’ old tour shirts and with his dark curls sticking up every which way. Enjolras refrains from voicing anything so as not to wake his boyfriend up any more than he already has, but he can’t help the fond smile that takes over his expression.

“Hi,” He says softly, climbing into bed beside him, “Nothing much. Just sending some emails to Cosette and the team about an idea I had.”

Enjolras is about to entreat him to _go back to sleep, it’s fine,_ but Grantaire presses a kiss to his jaw and pushes himself up against the headboard, looking a little more aware of his surroundings.

“Can I hear about your idea?”

“Sure,” Enjolras settles against him, and Grantaire’s arm settles around his shoulders, holding him close. “I’ve been throwing some stuff around recently for a winter album, y’know? A few festive songs, some songs about being around people you love-- And snow. Because It’s _my_ record and I can be as cliche as I want to be.”

Grantaire beams, as well as he can in his partially-asleep state, and presses another kiss to his head. “Honey, that sounds _awesome._ ” He’s obviously trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible, but his drooping eyelids kind of undermine him.

“Thanks, baby,” Says Enjolras, laughing softly, and maneuvres them both back into the bed _properly._ “C’mon, we can talk more in the morning. Go back to sleep.”

“‘M not even that tired,” Grantaire mumbles, and is seemingly fast asleep again as soon as his head hits the pillow.

  
Enjolras smiles again, and runs a gentle hand through his sleeping boyfriend’s hair. Writing songs about spending the winter with someone he loves shouldn’t be a challenge at _all._

**Author's Note:**

> day five! todays theme was christmas music and i couldnt resist bringing back this au. as always you can hmu on tumblr @ patroclols, and the prompts were found [here!](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/post/167528124950/12-days-of-shipmas-because-i-love-christmas)
> 
> be kind and tip ur fic writers with comments/kudos this holiday season, thanks for reading! <3 <3
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
